Bring Me To Life
by tcheue poule
Summary: Hermione just found out she wasn't the goodie goodie girl who she thought she was. She found out she had a dark past and will have a dark future. Summary sux but plz read, i like it so far. A h/d fic so I hope ya like.


I linger in the doorway, Of alarm clock screaming, Monsters calling my name, Let me stay, Where the wind will whisper to me, Where the raindrops, As they're falling tell a story. In my field of paper flowers, And candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, And watch my purple sky fly over me. Don't say I'm out of touch, With this rampant chaos-your reality, I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, The nightmare I built my own world to escape. In my field of paper flowers, And candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, And watch My purple sky fly over me. Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights, Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, The goddes of Imaginary light.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up with a sudden jolt of pain. Sweat layed on her face so vividly. She swung her red duvet cover off her. She stumbled as she blacked out for a mere second caused from getting up to fast. She leaned a hand on her wall into the bathroom. She flipped on the switch and retrieved a washcloff(Is that how you spell it ?)and soaked it with cold water. Resting it on her face her thoughts lingered back towards her dream. She didn't remember all of it only a beautiful woman with amber long hair and bright blue and a man with black hair and the same eyes, they were holding a baby in their arms that had her uncanny features as she was a baby, but knowing it couldn't be her because they weren't her parents only brought her to one conclusion, it must have been a long lost sister or something. She remembered the part that has caused her to wake, but only remembered loud noises, a flash of green light and a crib falling to the rock ground, and feeling as if she had fallen too, she awoke. Hermioe chose not to worry about it, besides it was just a dream, so she shrugged it off and returned the cloff to the shower. She glanced in the mirror, nearly fainting, but instead screamed waking the whole house. Her parents rushed in yawning.  
  
« What's the matter, Darling? » asked her fatheras he entered her bathroom after her mom, but quickly grew quiet seeing his daughter's reflection in the mirror. She began to whimper and cry.  
  
« What is going on, whats wrong with me! » she sobbed between tears.  
  
Her mother, Fay shook her head in distress, « I knew it, » she turned towards Xander, her husband, « I knew we should of tould her early, but no, someone had to hush it all up, why couldn't you just »  
  
« Tell me what? »Hermione said cutting her mom off, « Mother? »  
  
She was quiet and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, « Well, we should of said something before now, it would make sense of your change, and »  
  
« Just say it, mum! »Hermione was becoming irritated. Why was she like this? What had changed her? She wanted answers!!  
  
« To simply state it, you were adopted. »  
  
« -What?- » She looked at herself in the mirror again, This was supposed to answer her questions?   
  
« I'll get Mr. Lilithy » her father said leaving the room. Her mother nodded.  
  
« Who? »  
  
« Mr. Lilithy, he was the employee who gave you to us at the orphanage » she simpered.  
  
« Oh him, » she said with sarcasm as if he was a good friend or a relative that she so often saw.  
  
« Now Hermione that is enough, look I'm sorry we didn't.. »her mother began but Hermione had had it with all this new information she had just been given.  
  
« No, That's not enough! I have been lied to my whole life about my real life by the people who are supposed to be my real parents! That is not enough! When were you planning on telling me this? Were you waiting for me to look like this? » She stepped into the light reavealing long, strainght, jet black hair, with mystifying blue eyes that were rimmed darker blue, more saphire looking, than the actual eye. Her tan body had become a paler more creamier complextion and her lips were fuller and darkened with a tint of red in them. Another change were her breast, they had grown probably a size bigger. « Maybe, you haven't noticed, FAY, but I'm not really the Hermione Granger I was when I went to sleep last night! Look at my HAIR, my EYES, and for frickidie dooness, look at my BOOBS! I know I wasn't this big last night! » She was outraged as she folded her Arms and leaned on the sink. Before her mother, mind I say Fay, could answer, Xander walked in with Mr. Lilithy, catching the last 2 lines Hermione had screamed. But she was too angered to be embarrassed. Mr. Lilithy wore robes of hunter green, and was rather short and stumbly in appearance. He greeted her with a Hello and she nodded in return.  
  
Already knowing her question he cleared his throat and said, « Miss. Riddle I -»  
  
« What did you cll me? » hermione butted in not understanding the meaning of tis obvious practicle joke, but their was nothing but seriousness in his voice,  
  
« Miss. Riddle, That's your name. Your father is no other than Tom Riddle, or more commonily known as Lord Voldemort and your mother is -»  
  
« -Wait, my real biological father is Tom Rid I mean Lord Voldemort? »  
  
Mr. Lilithy looked at her as she said the name but did not flinch, « Yes, now if you don't mind I may continue, without any interuptions -»He stood there waiting if she had anything to say, but she didn't so he began again, « Miss. Riddle, your biological ftaher is Tom Riddle aswell known as Lord Voldemort----your mother was Amy Lee, a powerful purblood wizard who gave into the persuasion of your father and they had you. Now at first Riddle didn't want anything to do with you, he thought a baby would just take up his time and at that time he didn't need that. But you, his daughter, Audra Xaviera -»  
  
« -You mean my name Is not Hermione Granger, it's Audra Xaviera Riddle? »Hermione said forgetting his words on disturbaces.  
  
« Yes, you found a way to his heart and he did aswell. He began to love you more than anything in the world, and he promised that he would never leave your side. »  
  
«-But-»  
  
« I'm getting to that, Miss., One night while everyone was asleep, their house was raided my the Ministry Of Magic. They killed your mum first, Riddle was devastated. He would of died right on the spot but something determined to move, you. He ran to your room and grabbed you nearly missing the death curse and apparated to me, Mr. Ronald Greensberg. I was one of the vampires that lived around the opening of his manor. He told me to bring you to a muggle orphanage and make sure I got a good home. He would meet up with me later. But since harry Potter brought him to a downfall, and again at Hogwarts, you see it was impossible. So you were stuck here with these people. I put illusion spells on you so your appearance was different, but I knew they wouldn't hold up one day, which is now. » He took a breath and looked at her confused face, « Understand? »  
  
« One question, if I am Riddle's daughter, why weren't I put in Gryffindor and not slytherin? »  
  
« Ahhhh, one of my many tricks, but you need not know how. But your 7th year will be different, you will be put in Slytherin, and ummm-do you have any friends in Gryffindor? » Hermione shook her head. Over the past years Ron and Harry had drifted(Kristin that's you and me!!! LOL) apart and the other girls were to intrestead in boys than their studies so there was nothing in common there.  
  
« Good, Good, um pack your trunks and we'll be leaving now. » He said turning.  
  
« What? Where? Why? » Hermione gasped.  
  
« Oh no need to be jumpy around your father, you will be very comfortable around him. Not to worry my dear, change, I'll be waiting for you down my the fireplace, we'll be traveling by floo powder. » And he left, leaving Hermione, no Audra to a beginning of her new life.m 


End file.
